Mighty Morphin Glee Rangers
by Luana Rocha
Summary: A vida de 6 jovens estudantes do McKinley High muda completamente após serem escolhidos por uma guerreira intergaláctica para livrarem o universo de um perigoso grupo de assassinos e desordeiros, os Repulsas.  Deem uma chance para a fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_*Nem Glee nem Power Rangers me pertencem._**

***É uma experiência, espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Planeta Zordon, Galáxia Zenya, 10500 anos-luz da Terra<strong>

"Chamem guardiã Kelayla." Foi a ordem de Zumely, líder dos zordonianos. Seu planeta estava em perigo, uma grande ameaça vinda de uma galáxia vizinha se aproximava e o tempo para a salvação era pouco.

Guardiã Kelayla era uma das maiores, se não a maior guerreira de sua galáxia, mas devido à invasão dos trevorianos tempos atrás em busca de Jordya, a pedra preciosa mais apreciada naquelas bandas, o exercito dos Zordonianos estava enfraquecido, e nem Kelayla seria capaz de salvá-los, mas ainda havia uma esperança.

Ao saber do chamado de seu líder e mestre, Kelayla correu ao seu encontro.

"Mestre Zumely, ouvi seu chamado e vim imediatamente." A guerreira de cabelos dourados, curtos falou assim que encontrou seu mestre sentado em seu trono, e ajoelhou-se diante dele.

"Minha querida guerreira Kelayla, estamos diante de uma catástrofe." O homem falou, com sua voz tranqüila como de costume.

"Outra catástrofe, nem nos recuperamos dos estragos feitos por aquela horda de trevorianos, e teremos outra num futuro próximo?" As vezes era terrível viver em um planeta tão rico e cheio de potencial como o Zordon. "O que será dessa vez?"

"Os Repulsas, os piores assassinos e desordeiros que todo o universo já viu." O velho homem respondeu. "E o pior que não há nada que possamos fazer." A guerreira engoliu seco, confusa.

"Mas mestre... Nada mesmo?" Ela não queria acreditar nisso.

"Infelizmente não, nosso planeta está fadado à extinção, os Repulsas invadirão, roubarão toda nossa Jordya que restou após o saqueamento dos trevorianos, alguns outros de nossos preciosos recursos naturais e por fim, destruirão nosso planeta, transformando-nos em simples pedaços de meteoros." A guerreira abaixou a cabeça. Que terrível destino para um planeta tão rico e habitados por seres tão sábios e superiores como Zordon.

"Então é o fim para nós?" O homem abriu um pequeno sorriso com aquela pergunta.

"Não para todos, você ainda tem uma missão a cumprir." A guerreira Kelayla estranhou, imaginou que estivesse condenada a morte como todos os seus irmãos zordonianos. "Uma nobre missão, minha querida Kelayla."

"Qual é essa missão, mestre?" O mestre sorriu mais abertamente agora.

"Você é a única que pode derrotar os Repulsas, com a ajuda de nossos Guerreiros Lendários." Os olhos de Kelayla se arregalaram. Muito se falava nesses poderosos guerreiros , com uma força sem igual, praticamente invencíveis, mas como dizia o nome, ela imaginava que aquilo fosse só uma lenda, seu mestre nunca mencionara eles antes.

"Mestre, os Guerreiros Lendários são reais?" O homem assentiu com a cabeça.

"Seus poderes são reais, eles só ainda não encontraram os corpos certos para habitar." O homem suspirou. "Eles nem mesmo são zordonianos."

"Os Guerreiros Lendários não são zordonianos? Mas a história diz que todo o poder investido neles são vindos de nosso planeta." Ela não conseguia entender isso. "Mestre quem são esses guerreiros?"

"A sua missão é encontrá-los." Ela tremeu, apesar de todas as suas vitórias e conquistas, além de sua coragem sem igual, a guerreira Kelayla ainda não se considerava digna de tão nobre missão.

"Mestre e se eu falhar?" Ela perguntou com a voz baixa.

"Você não irá falhar, minha querida." O homem respondeu calmamente. "É o destino, os nossos Guerreiros Lendários serão os únicos capazes de destruir aquela horda que são Os Repulsas, e além do mais, seu coração e o cristal místico zordoniano estarão ao seu lado." Ela se arrepiou ao ouvir seu mestre mencionar o sagrado cristal místico de Zordon, se havia algo mais precioso que as pedras de Jordya, era o cristal, mas somente um zordoniano poderia tocá-lo, qualquer habitante de outro planeta que o fizesse seria queimado no mesmo instante, por isso algo tão poderoso nunca fora roubado do planeta.

Segundo a história o cristal possuía consciência própria e nele se concentrava todo o universo de poder que seria entregue aos Guerreiros Lendários.

"Mestre , o sagrado cristal místico?" Era algo tão imponente que até mencionar seu nome pesava.

"Sim, o sagrado cristal místico carrega toda a essência de Zordon dentro de si, ele irá te guiar até os nossos Guerreiros Lendários, no seu destino, a Terra." A mulher estranhou. Não podia acreditar no que ouvira, os poderosos Guerreiros Lendários estavam na Terra?

"Mestre, aquele planetóide ridículo que fica na periferia da galáxia patética da Via Láctea?" Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Os Guerreiros Lendários não podem ser aqueles seres extremamente vulneráveis e sem força alguma comparada as grandiosidades que existem por todo esse Universo." O mestre apenas sorriu.

"Você é uma grande guerreira Kelayla, mas ainda há muitas coisas que precisa aprender." A voz do homem nunca se alterava. "Você é forte, é inteligente e é nobre, mas desconhece muitas das coisas do Universo, e eu posso te garantir, que é de onde menos esperamos que surgem as últimas esperanças." Mas sem dúvida alguma ela continuava que a Terra e seus habitantes eram algumas das coisas mais ridículas que haviam no Universo, e era por isso que apesar de tanto tempo nem uma raça superior havia se interessado em invadi-la destruí-la, porque não havia nada de bom ou ameaçador lá.

"Está certo mestre, eu confio em suas palavras." Ela respondeu. "Quando serei enviada para essa missão?"

"Imediatamente Kelayla, nossos tempo é muito curto, e qualquer segundo perdido pode custar a sobrevivência de todo o universo." A guerreira assentiu com a cabeça. "Alpha 5 irá te acompanhar, ela já preparou a sua nave." A mulher levantou-se e olhou fixamente nos olhos de seu mestre. "Eu sei que você irá livrar o universo dessa horda dos Repulsas , você não vai falhar em sua missão."

"Mas não conseguirei salvar o nosso planeta." Ela se lamentou profundamente.

"Kelayla, Zordon está no cristal, no momento certo você saberá o que fazer." O sorriso do mestre trazia um ar de esperança, o que fez Kelayla sorrir também "Boa viagem, e lembre-se, seja gentil com os terráqueos, eles são sentimentais e extremamente vulneráveis."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A guerreira Kelayla entrou em sua nave, onde o pequeno e simpático Alpha 5 a esperava.

"Ai ai ai, guerreira Kelayla, foi uma grande honra saber que seria enviado em sua companhia para o encontro de nossos Guerreiros Lendários." A mulher sorriu.

"Iremos salvar o universo desses assassinos desordeiros, isso é tudo o que importa, e se o mestre confiou em mim para realizar esta missão, eu não irei desapontá-lo, irei até aquele planetóide e encontrarei os Guerreiros Lendários."

Alpha 5 ligou a nave, e após certo tempo eles deixaram o solo zordoniano. Kelayla olhou pela última vez para a sua terra natal. Sentia um grande aperto em saber que jamais voltaria a vê-la, mas o seu conforto era saber que se cumprisse sua missão, seus irmãos de Zordon seriam vingados. Ela jamais decepcionaria seu mestre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Deixem reviews para saber o que vocês acharam, se eu devo continuar a escrevê-la.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Obrigado por lerem a fic.<em>**


	2. McKinley High

_***Galera, obrigado pelos reviews, sinceramente a ideia parece meio tosca, mas já que vocês me deram essa chance vou tentar fazer dessa fic a melhor possível.**_

* * *

><p>Após dias e mais dias no espaço, viajando em velocidade hipersônica e através de alguns portais finalmente a guerreira Kelayla e seu fiel companheiro Alpha 5 chegaram ao seu destino, o planeta Terra.<p>

Com tecnologias infinitamente superiores a qualquer uma criada por um terráqueo, a nave zordoniana adentrou o planeta sem ser notada em nenhum radar, e efetuou seu pouso no misterioso deserto de Nevada, aquele onde se encontra a Área-51.

Apesar da distância gigantesca entre Terra e Zordon, as condições de solo, atmosfera e alguns outros fatores, eram praticamente idênticos. Até mesmo os habitantes de Zordon eram fisicamente parecidos com os terráqueos, não exigindo uma transformação de Kelayla para a sua interação com aquela raça.

Mas ela sabia que para isso precisaria da ajuda do cristal, então ela levou aquele pequeno pedaço de pedra brilhante até o centro da nave, onde havia um tubo azul, e logo que o mesmo foi fechado, uma face surgiu. Era uma face desconhecida para ela, mas onipotente, então ela e o robô curvaram-se diante dela.

"Guerreira Kelayla, Alpha 5, eu sou Zordon, a essência de nosso precioso planeta." A voz forte como um trovão se apresentou. "A Terra corre grande perigo, quando os desordeiros intergalácticos souberem que vocês foram enviados para este planeta eles virão até aqui para acabar com os seus planos." Kelayla suspirou, esse planetóide ridículo seria destruído em dez segundos com as defesas dos terráqueos. "Você precisa agir rápido guerreira Kelayla, ou a única esperança do universo será destruída junto deste planeta."

"Mestre Zordon, estou perdida não sei por onde começar." Ela falou, envergonhada de sua fraqueza.

"McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio, lá estão os jovens habilidosos que você precisa recrutar para salvar o universo e concluir a sua missão." O mestre respondeu. "Cada um desses jovens desses jovens receberá uma moeda do poder e um morfador, para que possam guardar sua identidade secreta enquanto defendem seu planeta."

"Ai ai ai, guerreira Kelayla, você precisa de uma identidade humana." Alpha 5 enquanto mexia freneticamente em seu computador. "Mas não se preocupe, eu resolvo isso em um minuto." Guerreira Kelayla estava muito confusa não sabia o que falar. "Pronto, guerreira Kelayla, devido a sua grande habilidade e flexibilidade eu consegui criar uma identidade para você, como o McKinley está precisando de uma nova treinadora para as suas líderes de torcida, que são quase como as animadoras zordonianas." Se essas meninas fossem habilidosas como as de Zordon... Impossível, as terráqueas nunca seriam capaz de possuir tamanha habilidade. "Você será Sue Sylvester, seus dados já foram enviados para a escola, e com suas habilidades, duvido que lhe negarão qualquer coisa, ai ai ai."

Sue Sylvester? Nome estranho, mas a guerreira gostou, parecia imponente e demandava respeito, mas o pior ainda estava por vir, encontrar algum terráqueo bom o suficiente e digno de vestir o manto de um dos Guerreiros Lendários de Zordon.

"Bom trabalho Alpha 5." Zordon falou para o robô.

"Mas mestre, como saberei qual é o jovem certo para se tornar um guerreiro?" Ela ainda não acreditava que um terráqueo poderia se tornar esse guerreiro, mas se seu mestre lhe dissera, ela não iria questionar.

"Cinco moedas do poder nós temos, poder do mastodonte, do pterodátilo, triceratops, tigre dente de sabre e tiranossauro, cada um com uma característica, uma cor diferente, não se preocupe Kelayla, ou melhor, Sue, você encontrará a qualidade em um jovem quando puser os olhos neles."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O McKinley High era um colégio como outro qualquer, com suas panelinhas e implicâncias entre os alunos. Os populares, como os esportistas e as líderes de torcida, e os perdedores, os nerds ou aqueles que gostavam de outras atividades como teatro ou coral e eram vítimas dos alunos do primeiro grupo, sendo presenteados diariamente com sucos na cara, empurrões contra os armários, ou mesmo jogados nas lixeiras aos arredores da escola. Era o famoso Bullying.

Kelayla andava por aqueles corredores, observando cada um daqueles humanóides com poucos neurônios e suas atividades entediantes.

Agora ela era a nova treinadora das líderes de torcida, e o assunto do momento nos buchichos pelos corredores, mas ela não se importava, seus olhos vagavam de aluno em aluno buscando algo especial, mas já estava quase desistindo, seria mais fácil encontrar algo bom em um macaco do que em algum daqueles estudantes, que tinham inteligência bastante limitada como Finn Hudson e Noah Puckermann, mas algo iria lhe surpreender.

A jovem Rachel Berry se inscrevia em mais um clube para aumentar suas atividades extracurriculares. Ela era provavelmente a adolescente mais odiada de toda a escola, líderes, jogadores, e até mesmo outros perdedores como ela a detestavam, o que a tornava um fácil alvo para as brincadeiras de mal gosto, e naquele dia não foi diferente.

O líquido congelante e com gosto de morango atingiu sua face logo que ela acabou de se inscrever para o clube de ufologia. Manteve os olhos fechados, e só pode ouvir os risinhos muito mais que familiares, elas pertenciam à Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez e Brittany Pierce, as três líderes mais populares e que mais lhe odiavam.

Kelayla observou a cena de longe e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Aquelas três garotas possuíam uma energia diferente em volta delas. Ela sabia que em seu papel como educadora, ela deveria repreender aquela atitude, mas ao invés disso ela se encantou, porque finalmente ela havia encontrado pessoas que provavelmente seriam dignas de vestir o manto dos Guerreiros Lendários. A garota da frente, a loira de menos estatura, tinha um jeito de líder, e as outras duas pareciam suas fiéis escudeiras. Uma verdadeira equipe.

"Ei vocês três!" Ela chamou a atenção das garotas, que olharam no mesmo instante, sem lhe encarar de maneira desafiadora. Ótimo, também possuíam disciplina. "Eu quero ver as três no final da aula, na minha sala." Ela não deu muito espaço para as garotas questionaram sua ordem, simplesmente saiu, deixando as meninas confusas.

Quinn olhou para o copo vazio em sua mão, e chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Droga, agora vamos ficar de castigo." Quinn esbravejou, e a morena com o rosto vermelho passou sorrindo ao lado delas, acreditando que finalmente elas seriam punidas por seu comportamento irregular com os alunos menos populares.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Ei florzinha!" Azimio deu um empurrão no jovem Kurt, que bateu o rosto em um armário.

"Valentão!" O jovem esbravejou, fazendo o garoto voltar a atenção para ele. Mais dois jogadores apareceram para amedrontar o franzino rapaz, que não se moveu nem um centímetro.

"O que você disse mariquinha?" Azimio perguntou com um sorriso. "Quer ir pro lixo de novo?"

"Eu não tenho medo de você." O rapaz estufou o peito, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros três.

"Olha só, ela ficou bravinha." Um outro rapaz ironizou e os três avançaram contra Kurt, que manteve sua coragem.

"Ei! Deixem-no em paz!" Kelayla ordenou, fazendo todos os rapazes voltarem sua atenção para ela. "Se encostarem no garoto de novo garanto que vão se arrepender!" Os três rapazes abaixaram sua cabeça. "Agora sumam daqui!" Sem demora os três rapazes saíram de lá. "Você está bem, garoto?"

"Sim, eu estou." Ele respondeu simpaticamente. "Muito obrigado treinadora Sylvester." Ele agradeceu, então Kelayla soube que havia encontrado mais um jovem digno de vestir o manto dos Guerreiros Lendários. Ele era corajoso e grato. Ótimo para uma equipe, não se acovardaria em uma situação reversa.

"Quero ver você na minha sala após a aula." Ela falou e saiu, deixando o rapaz confuso.

Apesar de tudo ela achara bons elementos no meio de tanta gente inútil que era aquela escola. Quatro guerreiros, agora precisava de apenas mais um para completar sua equipe, e foi quando ela passou em frente à uma sala vazia e lá estava uma garota mergulhada em um livro. Um intelectual, era o que faltava para o seu grupo. Já encontrara as três mosqueteiras, onde estava a sua líder, o corajoso e ela precisava de alguém para ajudar a planejar as ações.

"Ei você!" A garota olhou para a treinadora. "Me diga seu nome."

"Sugar Motta." Ela respondeu, e voltou a olhar para o seu livro.

"Olhe para mim quando eu falo com você." Kelayla chamou sua atenção.

"Ora, eu não tenho tempo a perder, eu quero aprender uma forma de teletransporte, desculpe Aspergers." Ela deu os ombros e voltou a atenção para seu livro. Ela era perfeita.

"Quero ver você na minha sala depois da aula." Kelayla ordenou. "E não quero nem ouvir sobre esse Aspergers outra vez." Ela saiu e deixou a garota confusa.

Estava orgulhosa de si mesma, seu coração zordoniano sabia que ela havia encontrado os cinco jovens perfeitos para formarem a equipe que salvaria o universo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Zordon**

"Então Zumely, não precisa mentir, nós sabemos que você mandou Kelayla para uma missão na Terra para salvar o universo de nós." Lord Zedd falou, com seu cetro apontado para o pescoço do líder de Zordon.

Logo atrás estavam seus companheiros Rita Repulsa e Leozydo, o segundo maior guerreiro do planeta, que traíra seus próprios irmãos em busca do poder infinito do cristal místico.

"Aquele planetóide ridículo com os seres mais fracos de todo o universo, você preferiu dar os poderes de nosso cristal místico à eles do que a mim, filho deste planeta?" Leozydo vociferou. Nunca aceitara a superioridade de Kelayla, jamais iria aceitar o mesmo dos ridículos terráqueos.

"Aquele que trai Zordon não merece os poderes do cristal místico." Zumely respondeu com a voz fraca, após uma sessão de tortura infligida por Lord Zedd.

"Lord Zedd, eu encontrei um pedaço do cristal." Um dos capangas dos desordeiros anunciou feliz. Leozydo sorriu.

"Que bom que temos um zordoniano em nosso time, assim ninguém precisara se queimar para conseguir o cristal." Rita Repulsa falou e olhou para Leozydo.

"Esse cristal será meu." Ele murmurou e olhou para seu antigo mestre. "Está vendo seu velho, não adiantou o senhor mandar Kelayla entregar os poderes para os patéticos terráqueos, um zordoniano com um pedaço pequeno desse cristal é muito mais poderoso do que mil terráqueos com a maior parte do cristal."

Leozydo e Rita Repulsa seguiram o capanga. Lord Zedd começou a rir de Zumely.

"Bom Zumely, já saqueamos o seu planeta, pegamos toda a sua Jordya, e agora um pedaço de seu precioso cristal, então eu acho que não temos mais nada para fazer aqui." Ele riu diante da fragilidade do líder zordoniano. "Adeus, até nunca mais, agora esse seu planetinha vai virar poeira espacial."

Lord Zedd deixou a sala, mas mal sabia ele e seus capangas, que aquele pedaço de cristal ficara para trás por um propósito. Aqueles poderes jamais pertenceriam à Leozydo, ele não estava destinado. Aquele pedaço de cristal só ficara para trás porque o sexto Guerreiro Lendário estava destinado a nascer das mãos daqueles seres malignos.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Leozydo observou seu planeta natal explodir em milhares de pedaços, que agora só seriam meteoros pelo espaço, enquanto observava aquele pequeno pedaço de cristal em suas mãos.

Eles estavam indo em direção à Terra, para recuperar o resto do cristal que lhe daria poderes infinitos. Ele seria a maior lenda de todo o universo, nem mesmo Kelayla seria capaz de derrotá-lo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Agora eu quero ver se alguém vai acertar a cor de cada um dos escolhidos, hahaha.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Obrigado por lerem a fic.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Até o próximo capítulo.<em>**


	3. Equipe Power Rangers

A trindade profana foi a primeira a chegar à sala de sua nova treinadora. As três garotas só conseguiam imaginar que estavam ali para serem punidas por jogarem raspadinha em Rachel Berry, mas esse pensamento começou a mudar quando Kurt e Sugar apareceram ali, quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Vocês também jogaram raspadinha na Berry?" Brittany perguntou. Os dois outros adolescentes, que nem de longe eram populares, e por isso não eram os que jogavam raspadinha na cara dos outros, e sim as vítimas delas, se entreolharam e responderam um 'não' em quase uníssono.

"Eu não sei por qual motivo a nova treinadora quer falar comigo, eu acho que é porque talvez eu estude demais, meus pais sempre me dizem isso." Sugar começou. "Quem sabe dessa vez alguém reconhece meu talento."

"Duvido muito." Santana respondeu, arrancando risinhos de suas duas amigas loiras. As bochechas de Sugar ficaram púrpuras e Kurt rolou os olhos. As três garotas que eram as maiorais da escola desprezavam aqueles dois estudantes de uma forma incontestável. Elas eram lindas e populares, todo mundo sabia seus nomes e elas não sabiam de quase ninguém, enquanto aqueles dois, principalmente o garoto, sabiam o nome de todo mundo, mas ninguém sabia os deles.

Mas o ar mudou quando Sue abriu a porta de sua sala e viu ali seus cinco pupilos esperando por ela. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

"Entrem." Ainda confusos, os adolescentes entraram sem questionar. Os cinco podiam pensar de forma totalmente diferentes, mas em uma coisa eles concordavam: Não dava para brincar com aquela mulher, ela passava um ar imponente e até meio arrogante.

"É, com licença treinadora Sylvester, mas a senhora nos trouxe aqui para nos punir pela..." Quinn começou, lembrando-se de quando jogou a raspadinha em Rachel Berry naquela manhã, com uma pontada de arrependimento. "Pelo nosso ato indisciplinado contra Rachel Berry esta manhã?"

De todos ali naquela sala, aquela garota era a que mais chamara a atenção de Kelayla. O espírito de liderança dela era notável parecia ser inteligente e marcar presença. A líder natural e perfeita para aquela equipe.

"Não." Ela respondeu quando colocou sobre a mesa cinco moedas, maiores do que as que os jovens estavam acostumados a ver.

"Desculpa treinadora, mas o que exatamente é isso?" Kurt questionou nunca em sua vida ele havia visto moedas daquele tamanho e tão douradas, que até pareciam ouro puro, mas a mulher o ignorou.

"Você." Ela apontou para Santana, que até deu um passo para trás. "Venha aqui e pegue essa moeda." A latina a obedeceu sem maiores questionamentos, e notou que naquela moeda havia um desenho de alguma criatura que lembrava um elefante, talvez um mamute ou mastodonte. "Agora é sua vez." Ela apontou para Sugar. "Pegue essa aqui." A garota nerd também a obedeceu e reconheceu logo o dinossauro em sua moeda. Um pterodátilo. Ela apontou para Kurt e para a moeda, e o rapaz notou que ali havia um triceratops, em seguida Brittany que notou o felino de dentes grandes em sua moeda e por último Quinn, que logo reconheceu o tiranossauro Rex na sua.

Nesse momento nenhum dos jovens soube o que aconteceu, a única coisa que eles sentiram foi um certo enjôo e um pavor ao se localizarem em um local completamente diferente do que estavam, em um lugar muito estranho, cheio de computadores e um robô, além de uma coisa assombrosa dentro de um grande tubo.

"Meu Deus o que está acontecendo?" foi a única coisa que Kurt disse, antes daquela cabeça estranha e pálida soltar sua voz de trovão, que fez Brittany se proteger atrás de Santana.

"Kelayla fez um bom trabalho." Eles estavam estáticos e com muito, mas muito medo mesmo. "Alpha 5 recepcione nossos guerreiros."

O robô se aproximou deles e os observou (mesmo sem olhos).

"Sejam bem-vindos jovens Rangers." Ele disse. "Vocês estão agora em seu centro de comando."

"Nosso o quê?" Quinn foi a única que conseguiu soltar a voz naquela situação.

"Centro de comando, vocês foram escolhidos por Kelayla, a maior guerreira da galáxia de Zenya para se tornaram os Guerreiros Lendários de Zordon."

"Essas moedas que vocês carregam são filhas do cristal místico de Zordon, e nelas habitam um universo do poder." Aquela voz era aterrorizante, cada vez que eles a ouviam os cinco adolescentes tinham vontade de chorar.

"Zordon?" Quinn perguntou aquela era uma palavra que não era comum em seu vocabulário.

"Zordon, o maior e mais famoso, e agora, extinto planeta da galáxia de Zenya." A pequeno e aparentemente simpático robô respondeu.

"Quer dizer então que vocês são... Alienígenas?" Sugar perguntou meio temerosa, meio eufórica. Uma de suas atividades de suas atividades favoritas era o estudo da Ufologia, e o contato com esses seres era um sonho que ela considerava impossível.

"A treinadora Sylvester é um ET também?" Santana perguntou pasma. Ela havia conversado com um ET.

"Guerreira Kelayla, devo lembrá-los." A voz de Sue surgiu ao fundo da sala, atraindo a atenção dos jovens. "Sue Sylvester é o meu nome nesse planetóide ridículo, meu verdadeiro nome é Kelayla de Zordon, e assim que vocês devem se referir a mim quando não estivermos dentro daquela escola."

"Eu não estou entendendo nada, eu acho que eu estou sonhando, San me belisca." Brittany falou abraçada à amiga que chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Então estamos no mesmo sonho Britt." A latina respondeu em tom melancólico

"Vocês foram escolhidos por mim para se tornarem os Guerreiros Lendários com os poderes do cristal místico do grande e glorioso planeta Zordon, entenderam agora ou vou precisar que eu desenhe?" Kelayla não tinha muito paciência com os terráqueos, ainda mais com os adolescentes, mesmo estes sendo um pouco mais excepcionais que o resto da raça.

"Vocês foram escolhidos para derrotar os Repulsas, os mais poderosos assassinos de todo o Universo, que eliminaram dúzias de planetas, entre eles o nosso planeta natal, Zordon." Aquela cabeça da voz medonha explicou.

"Quer dizer então que nós somos obrigados a lutar com um bando de ET´s assassinos?" Kurt perguntou levando as mãos à boca. "Isso é um absurdo."

"É, nós não vamos fazer isso." Quinn falou com seriedade. "Nos deixem voltar para a casa." Ela olhou para Sue. "Agora!"

"Gosto desse seu jeito de liderança, porém, vocês não tem escolha." A mulher respondeu.

"Os Repulsas já estão em direção à Terra, e vocês são os únicos que podem salvá-la da total destruição." Os cinco adolescentes ficaram de olhos arregalados. Não sabiam o que era mais assustador, um bando de alienígenas assassinos chegando na Terra, ou serem eles a única esperança do planeta.

"O planeta tem suas defesas, a tecnologia avançada da NASA..." Quinn começou, mas Kelayla começou a rir debochadamente.

"Vocês são ridículos, de verdade," Os cinco adolescentes ficaram olhando para ela esperando por uma resposta mais concreta. "A raça de vocês é a mais fraca de todo o universo, com toda essa tecnologia avançada que vocês têm seu planetóide desaparecerá para sempre em um minuto." Ela ficou seria. "A única fonte de poder que pode deter esses malditos assassinos está nas mãos de vocês." Os adolescentes olharam para aquelas moedas em suas mãos. "Vocês decidem, ou lutam ou deixam esse planeta desaparecer para sempre."

"E o que isso significa? O que essas moedas podem fazer?" Quinn perguntou.

"Essas moedas lhes darão poderes que transformarão vocês em guerreiros de força sobre humana, cada um com um dom diferente. Santana..." A latina olhou assustada para a cabeça azulada. Ela não tinha falado seu nome. "Sua cor será o preto, e seu animal o mastodonte, Sugar você será a rosa e seu animal o pterodátilo, Kurt, sua cor será o azul e seu animal o triceratops, Brittany sua cor será o amarelo e seu animal o tigre dente-de-sabre, e por fim, Quinn, sua cor será o vermelho e seu animal o tiranossauro Rex. Cada animal é representado por um robô gigante, os chamados DinoZords, caso vocês precisem enfrentar inimigos maiores, digamos assim."

"E para que as cores?" Santana perguntou.

"Pois essa será a cor do uniforme de vocês, afinal, verdadeiros heróis tem sempre que manter a sua identidade secreta." O sábio explicou. "Alpha 5 entregue para eles os morfadores." O pequeno robô entregou um pequeno controle para cada um dos adolescentes, com o botão central da cor que a tal cabeça falara para cada um. "Quando precisarem lutar, vocês deverão morfar, seus rostos ficarão escondidos e sua força se multiplicará em muitas vezes, tornando-os quase imbatíveis. Para isso vocês precisam apertar esse botão central e cada um dizer o nome de seu animal. As moedas do poder devem ser colocadas dentro desses morfadores para que eles funcionem." Os adolescentes encaixaram as moedas em seus morfadores. "E lembrem-se vocês não podem abandonar esses objetos em sua vida, somente quando sua missão estiver cumprida e vocês passarem seus poderes para outro jovem, é um ciclo sem fim."

"E como vamos saber que terminamos nossa missão?" Quinn perguntou.

"Quando todos os Repulsas tiverem sido destruídos." Ele respondeu. "Vocês ainda terão tempo para descobrir coisas sobre os seus inimigos, Kelayla irá passar para vocês que precisam saber para derrotá-los. E vocês também sempre poderão procurar por mim, Zordon, e meu querido assistente Alpha 5 quando precisarem de ajuda."

Os cinco se entreolharam ainda em choque, mas com um certo ar de esperança. Era uma experiência e muito doida também, além de dar um grande frio na barriga. Heróis, como aqueles dos filmes e desenhos. Talvez tudo não passasse de um sonho.

"Vocês agora são a equipe Power Rangers." Kelayla lhes disse.


	4. Conhecer o inimigo

_***Gente obrigado por lerem e deixarem reviews.**_  
><em><strong>*Bom, para aqueles que gostam da Rachel aqui vai um capítulo com uma dose da nossa diva.<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Espero que gostem.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Eu acho que agora nós deveríamos sentar aqui com vocês." Kurt falou para as três líderes de torcida. Sugar estava ao seu lado.<p>

"Somos uma equipe agora." Sugar as lembrou, e deu um sorrisinho. As três garotas se entreolharam.

"Tudo bem." Quinn respondeu , e as expressões nos rostos de Sugar e Kurt não podiam ser mais animadas.

"Ai meninas, é tão bom poder sentar com vocês, ser uma equipe, é tão bom poder ser amigos de vocês..." Kurt começou um discurso quase emocionado.

"Epa, espera um minutinho aí porcelana, quem disse que somos amigos?" Santana o cortou.

"Somos uma equipe, e não vamos deixar mais vocês serem ridicularizados pelos corredores da escola, principalmente porque a treinadora Sylvester nos deu essa ordem." Quinn explicou.

"Vocês ainda precisam subir mais uns degrauzinhos na pirâmide social da escola, vocês saíram da base que são os completamente bobocas para os não tão bobocas." Brittany disse. "Ainda falta bastante para o topo que são os completamente legais e podem tudo da escola, como nós."

Kurt e Sugar se entreolharam confusos e sem outra opção assentiram com a cabeça.

De uma mesa solitária no canto da cantina Rachel observava e podia sentir no ar uma vibe de que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. As pessoas nunca falavam as coisas para ela, mas não precisava ela descobria sempre sozinha.

Kurt e Sugar, dois rejeitados, assim como ela, sentados na mesma mesa que as três garotas mais populares da escola? É claro que havia algo muito estranho por trás disso.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Rachel tinha aula de economia doméstica junto com Kurt e Brittany e apesar de almoçarem juntos, eles sentaram em mesas separadas. Rachel observou o movimento dos dois durante toda a aula, e após o sinal tocar ela os seguiu a distância e pôde ver que eles entraram na sala de Sue Sylvester, a nova e estranha treinadora das Cheerios.

"Eu preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo, e preciso ser rápida." Ela falou para si mesma, com a certeza de que, não importava o que fosse ela iria descobrir.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sue Sylvester olhava diretamente para os seus cinco escolhidos, era hora de uma importante lição.

"Bom vamos começar com as lições sobre como vocês vão salvar o universo, alguém tem uma pergunta?" Sue disse, então Brittany levantou o braço. "Fale Brittany."

"Vamos ter horário para um lanchinho?" Ela perguntou inocentemente. Kelayla rolou os olhos.

"Não, vocês não vão ter tempo para um lanchinho quando os repulsas estiverem próximos a destruir a Terra, ou vocês acham que eles vão esperar vocês comerem seu McDonalds para depois começarem a lutar?" Nenhum deles respondeu. "Não, eles não vão!" Os cinco jovens permaneceram calados. "Vamos começar com isso logo, antes que alguém faça mais uma pergunta estúpida." Ela respirou fundo e encarou cada um dos cinco adolescentes por alguns segundos antes de começar a falar. "Para derrotarmos um inimigo precisamos conhecê-lo bem, então eu vou passar para vocês que eu tenho sobre os seus inimigos, os Repulsas são, como vocês já me ouviram falar, um bando de desordeiros e assassinos, da galáxia de Zenya..."

"Galáxia de Zenya?" Sugar perguntou intrigada. Ela era ávida estudante de astronomia e nunca ouvira falar deste lugar.

"Sim, mas é claro que a sua raça nunca ouviu falar dessa galáxia, vocês são uma raça muito limitada e sinceramente, muito abaixo de medíocres, então, é óbvio que vocês não iriam conhecer um lugar como aquele de seres infinitamente mais inteligentes e poderosos que vocês..."

"Afinal, se vocês são tão melhores que os terráqueos, porque precisam de nossa ajuda para derrotar esses ETs assassinos?" Kurt perguntou, atraindo os olhares de suas quatro colegas.

"Sabe que eu me faço essa pergunta todos os dias?" Sue respondeu em tom irônico. "Com tantas raças mais poderosas pelo Universo, por que logo os terráqueos? Mas se o grande mestre de Zordon me disse que vocês seriam os salvadores do Universo, então, enfim, voltando ao assunto anterior, os Repulsas são seres de vários planetas diferentes, que se uniram com um único objetivo, saquear e destruir os planetas maiores riquezas naturais e seres mais poderosos, eles destroem os planetas transformando-os em milhares de pedaços de meteoritos, e os seres que os habitam viram poeira espacial." Ela crispou os lábios e por alguns instantes se calou, lembrando-se de seu planeta, agora inexistente.

"Sentimos muito." Quinn falou baixo, sentindo o pesar em sua treinadora, os outros adolescentes sacudiram a cabeça concordando com a líder de torcida.

"Seus líderes são Rita Repulsa e Lord Zedd..."

"Eu tenho um gato chamado Lord Tubbington, será que ele tem alguma coisa com isso?" Brittany perguntou inocentemente, então Kurt sacudiu a cabeça não acreditando no que ouvira.

"Ai Brittany, como você pode acred..." Ele se calou diante do olhar ameaçador de Santana. Sue revirou os olhos, aquela seria uma longa conversa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Jacob, eu preciso da sua ajuda." Rachel falou para o rapaz que tinha uma queda pelo jornalismo policial.

"Eu sempre soube que um dia você iria pedir para ficar comigo, é a ordem natural das coisas, nós dois somos rejeitados, se juntarmos nossas forças seremos o casal rejeitado mais popular de todo o colégio." Rachel rolou os olhos e chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Jacob, eu tenho uma missão para você." O rapaz fez uma cara de quem não entendeu muito bem. "Uma missão secreta."

"Missão secreta?" Ele até abriu um meio sorriso. Um de seus sonhos era ser um novo James Bond. "Tipo as do James Bond?"

"Exatamente." Ela garantiu e sorriu.

"E o que eu devo fazer?" Ele perguntou com grande animação. "O que eu devo investigar?"

"A nova treinadora, ela está meio que formando um novo clube, no qual eu vou pedir minha participação é claro, e parece alguma coisa meio secreta, entende?" A garota explicou.

"Aquela mulher me dá medo, às vezes ela até parece de outro planeta." Ele falou fazendo uma careta.

"Ora Jacob, a vida de sucesso exige alguns esforços." Rachel argumentou.

"E o que eu ganho com isso?" Um sorriso malicioso brotou do rosto do rapaz, Rachel crispou os lábios sem saber o que dizer, mas já devia ter imaginado que aquele pervertido iria querer alguma coisa em troca de seu favor.

"Eu descubro sozinha." Ela respondeu. "Moleque atrevido!" Deu as costas e saiu sem olhar para trás.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Enquanto isso no espaço...**

"ARGH! Maldito cristal!" Leozydo jogou aquele pedaço de cristal contra o chão. "Essa droga não me dá os poderes!" Ele esbravejou contra aquele pedaço de pedra transparente com vontade de destruí-lo.

"Talvez você não seja o guerreiro certo para receber esses poderes." Rita Repulsa comentou. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Talvez as palavras de Zumely estivessem certas..."

"Zumely não passava de um velho caduco que entregou o cristal a idiota da Kelayla para dar nossos grandiosos aqueles vermes da Terra!" Ele respondeu ainda mais furioso.

"Ei, talvez essa seja a solução." A mulher falou e riu. "Talvez nós devêssemos fazer o mesmo com esse cristal aí." O zordoniano parecia incrédulo.

"Você não está querendo dar mais poderes aos terráqueos, está?"

"Seu grandioso mestre de Zordon nos mostrou o caminho, devemos repetir os passos dos sábios, não é?" Ela ironizou.

"Não, esse cristal é meu, eu não vou entregar ele para um terráqueo ridículo, entendeu?" Ele falou com raiva.

"Você não tem escolha Leozydo, sabe que se não cooperar sabe que se não vai ter o mesmo fim de todos os seres de seu planeta." Ele engoliu seco. "Teremos nosso próprio Guerreiro Lendário, isso não é magnífico?" Ela saiu deixando o guerreiro de Zordon em fúria. Ele não queria entregar os poderes que deveriam pertencer à ele para um ser humano ridículo. Era inaceitável.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Obrigado por lerem.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Deixem reviews, por favor.<em>**


	5. Unicórnios  do pântano encantado

**_*Eu costumo atualizar essa fic na sexta, mas como eu estou muito feliz pelos kisses Brittana ontem eu escrevi esse capítulo aqui._**  
><strong><em>*O nome do capítulo é meio ridículo, mas ele faz sentido, pelo menos um pouco.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Divirtam-se.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Inicio aqui hoje o diário de voz de Kelayla de Zordon, nome terráqueo Sue Sylvester, contando sobre a sua missão nesse planetóide ridículo e sem importância que é a Terra. Há vários dias eu iniciei a missão de escolher cinco jovens para se receberem o magnífico e soberano poder do cristal místico de Zordon, mas eu estou começando a duvidar de minha capacidade de escolha, e já imaginando que quando os Repulsas chegarem aqui esses cinco jovens não darão nem para o cheiro de tão rápido que serão destruídos."<p>

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Naquele mesmo dia horas antes**

"Rápido! Corram seus molengas!" Kelayla gritava com seu megafone, enquanto estava sentada observando os seus 'alunos' correndo em volta do campo de futebol da escola, com muita dificuldade, diga-se de passagem. "Vocês não fizeram nem a metade ainda!"

"O quê!" Kurt perguntou incrédulo, parando e apoiando-se nos joelhos.

"Já demos nove voltas treinadora Sylvester." Quinn argumentou. "Isso é difícil..."

"Você acha que isso é difícil? Quando eu estava em treinamento eu dava vinte voltas diárias em volta de um campo de Zygobol, que é três vezes maior que esse daqui, isso sim é difícil!"

Kelayla também não pôde deixar de notar que a única que ainda corria normalmente era Brittany. Ela parecia estar se divertindo, enquanto os outros pareciam ter sido atropelados por um trator espacial, que era cinco vezes maior que o da Terra.

"Parabéns Brittany, continue assim, você é a menos molenga de todos." Ela falou, então a loira sorriu para ela em resposta.

Após mais duas voltas, onde Kurt e Sugar praticamente se arrastavam em campo, e Quinn e Santana tinham muita dificuldade para manter o ritmo, ela resolveu parar. Os cinco jovens de deitaram no campo, molhados de suor e com a respiração ofegante.

"Não pensem que todo dia vocês vão ter essa moleza de hoje." Kelayla falou assim que se aproximou dos adolescentes.

"Moleza?" Sugar assustou-se. "Eu não vou conseguir andar por dois dias." Ela comentou, de olhos fechados. Kelayla balançou a cabeça, e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Estou com cãibras." Santana murmurou, colocando a mão em sua coxa.

"Se você quiser eu posso fazer uma massagem San." Brittany se ofereceu com um sorriso e uma piscadela, que fez Kurt e Sugar se entreolharem, e o gaydar do rapaz apitar alto.

"Ah, vocês são tão frágeis, parecem até filhotinhos de unicórnios do pântano encantado." A zordoniana ironizou.

"Onde fica esse pântano encantado?" Brittany perguntou com grande interesse. "Lá em Zordon?"

"Unicórnios do pântano encantado é um conto infantil de Zordon, os pais costumavam contar essa história para os seus filhos dizendo que eles eram as criaturas mais frágeis do mundo, mas isso porque o autor desse conto não conhecia os terráqueos." Ela abriu um sorriso presunçoso. "Deixe-me ver o que aconteceu com você." Ela olhou fixamente para Santana e seus olhos ficaram verde esmeralda.

"O que você está fazendo?" Santana perguntou meio com medo daquilo. Coisa estranha.

"Estou usando minha visão de Raio-X para ver se você se há algum problema com um osso ou músculo em você." Kelayla respondeu, mas Santana fez uma cara bem assustada, como se a treinadora estivesse usando aquilo para vê-la nua.

"Isso é... Pare com isso!" Ela falou, colocando as mãos na frente de suas partes íntimas e seus seios. Kelayla revirou os olhos, e parou de usar sua visão em Santana.

"Não precisa esconder, eu já vi que você possui dois implantes de algo gelatinoso na região peitoral, acho que aquilo que é mais popularmente conhecido como... Silicone, não é?" Santana não disse nada. "Que ótimo, porque agora você pode ficar na retaguarda das batalhas, e toda vez que algum de seus colegas estiver caindo, você se jogo para que eles caiam em cima de você e não se machuquem." Santana ficou horrorizada com o que ouviu.

"Não se preocupe treinadora, Santana e eu fazemos isso sempre, ela sempre está em baixo de mim." Brittany disse na maior inocência.

"Britt!" Ela chamou a atenção da loira. Mais uma vez o gaydar de Kurt apitou, dessa vez ainda mais alto.

"Ah, vão para o chuveiro, seus molengas, não quero mais ver a cara de vocês por hoje." A treinadora falou impaciente, e sem demora os jovens saíram dali, aos trancos e barrancos elas foram para os vestiários. "Fracotes."

Finalmente ela estava livre daqueles adolescentes chatos, e teria agora o resto de seu dia para descansar.

Pegou seu material e subiu a arquibancada, quando.

"Com licença, treinadora Sylvester." Ela olhou para trás e lá estava uma aluna de cabelos escuros, um estilo bem estranho até mesmo para os terráqueos e com o nariz avantajado com um sorriso estridente no rosto. Ela já havia visto aquela menina pelos corredores da escola, mas não sabia seu nome, de tão insignificante que ela era. "Podemos conversar?"

"Eu não tenho muito tempo, e paciência menos ainda." Kelayla respondeu, mas a garota continuou sorrindo.

"Eu vou ser rápida treinadora, eu prometo." A menina lhe garantiu. "Então, eu sou uma aluna muito participativa, um dos meus maiores sonhos é ir para Nova York, estudar em uma importante escola de arte, e me tornar uma grande estrela da Broadway, e para isso eu preciso de um grande número de atividades extracurriculares..." Kelayla realmente não estava prestando a atenção no que aquela menina chata estava lhe falando, mas ela entendeu bem o final. "... Eu quero participar do seu grupo."

"Você o quê?" Ela perguntou achando que tivesse ouvido errado.

"Eu gostaria de participar do seu grupo." Rachel repetiu entusiasmada.

"A resposta é não!" Kelayla falou sem piedade.

"Mas por quê?" A garota a indagou, cruzando os braços.

"Porquê para participar de meu grupo o aluno tem que ter uma certa característica..." Ela explicou.

"Qual característica?" Ela não conseguia imaginar uma característica que Kurt e Sugar tivessem em comum com a trindade profana.

"Uma que você não tem, por isso não está no grupo." Ela respondeu e deu um sorrisinho. "E nem adianta insistir, o grupo está fechado!" Sem dar mais tempo ou chance para Rachel protestar, Kelayla virou as costas para ela e a deixou sozinha.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Hoje foi um dia cheio diário, mas pelo menos agora eu vou poder ter algumas horinhas de sono para amanhã passar mais raiva com aquele bando de adolescentes mimados e molengas daquela escola. Por hoje é só, até a próxima vez."

A mulher desligou o computador em que estava gravando, e foi até a cápsula onde repousava, e quando já estava pronta para o merecido repouso, uma forte luz amarela surgiu diante de seus olhos.

"Brittany o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou estranhando a presença da menina.

"Treinadora Sylvester, eu sei que já é um pouco tarde, mas eu sou o tipo de pessoa que não consegue dormir sem ouvir uma história, mas como a Santana não está falando comigo, hoje eu não ouvi nenhuma." A garota falou meio desanimada.

"É mesmo? E o que eu tenho com isso?" Ela respondeu impaciente.

"Eu achei que a senhora poderia me contar a história dos unicórnios do pântano encantado." A menina sorriu esperançosa. "Por favor, treinadora Sylvester."

"Tudo bem, eu vou contar a história para você." Ela concordou, deixando a garota extremamente feliz. "Mas fique sabendo que é só porque você foi a menos molenga no treinamento de hoje, vai ser uma espécie de recompensa."

"Tudo bem." A garota concordou e sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas, ansiosa pela história.

"Diz uma lenda zordoniana que há centenas de anos atrás havia um grande pântano encantado, que era a casa das mais belas, frágeis e nobres criaturas, os unicórnios de chifre dourado..." Kelayla não pôde deixar de lembrar-se da mãe e de sua infância enquanto contava a história para a sua aluna. Aquela era sua história favorita, e ela pedia todos os dias que sua lhe contasse essa história antes de dormir.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Deixem reviews.<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Obrigado por lerem, é só quem é Brittana sabe a alegria desse dia de hoje.<strong>_


	6. Pokemon

**_Olá galera, espero que vocês não estejam com raiva de mim pela demora na atualização. Realmente eu tive uma escassez de ideias para essa fic, e eu não queria escrever qualquer coisa e postar aqui._**

**_Eu aprecio cada um dos reviews que vocês me deixaram, de verdade. Muito obrigado._**

**_Espero que gostem do novo capítulo._**

* * *

><p>"Ei Rachel eu tenho uma novidade para você." Jacob falou sorrindo assim que correu ao encontro da garota, que suspirou fundo.<p>

"Agora não Jacob, eu tenho um treino vocal muito importante e não posso perdê-lo." Ela respondeu sem dar nenhuma atenção nenhuma atenção ao garoto, que continuou sorrindo, como se tivesse algo muito importante para dizer.

"Eu aposto que você vai gostar." Ele disse com grande confiança, enquanto acompanhava a garota que continuava a não lhe dar atenção. "É sobre o novo clubinho da escola." Nesse momento Rachel olhou para ele, porque aquelas palavras foram quase músicas da Barbra Streisand para os seus ouvidos. "É uma coisa muito interessante, aposto como você vai adorar saber."

"Fala Jacob." Ela disse, já até se esquecendo que estava brava com ele, por voltar atrás com o plano de espionagem dias atrás.

"Eu falo, mas antes eu quero saber o que eu ganho em troca." Ele abriu um sorrisinho malicioso, que fez a diva perder totalmente a paciência, segurá-lo pelo colarinho e jogá-lo contra a parede, e ameaçá-lo com os punhos fechados.

"Eu já me cansei de você tentar se aproveitar de mim, fale agora ou te entrego para o diretor Figgins." Ela o ameaçou. O rapaz se assustou com a reação da garota queria sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem eu falo." Ele falou com extremo medo. "Ontem, eu passei perto da sala onde a treinadora Sylvester estava com os alunos, o grupinho lá, as Cheerios e os outros dois perdedores, e ela estavam discutindo algo sobre salvar o mundo." Ele falou, Rachel pareceu confusa.

"Salvar o mundo?" Ela murmurou.

"Eu estranhei no começo, mas agora eu acho que eu sei o que é." Ele disse ainda com certo temor.

"O quê?"

"Eu acho que é um clube de vídeo-games , RPG ou algo assim." Ele respondeu, um pouco mais aliviado agora que Rachel o havia soltado. "Nada demais, só isso, posso ir agora?"

"Sim." Sem perder mais nem um minuto, o rapaz se arrancou dali, deixando a diva pensativa. Aquilo a intrigou ainda mais, pois não havia como nesse mundo Quinn, Santana, Brittany e Kurt serem parte de um clube de vídeo-games, Sugar tudo bem, porque ela era bem nerd, mas os outros não.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Mais uma vez depois da aula a treinadora Sylvester fez com que os seus pupilos ficassem após a aula, para mais um treinamento extensivo. Dessa vez eles estavam em uma sala vazia, onde a mulher daria maiores lições sobre defesa pessoal.

Kurt e Sugar sentaram com algumas carteiras de distância da trindade profana, todo com exceção de Sugar pareciam de saco cheio daquelas atividades extracurriculares. A menina nerd havia sonhado por tantos anos com o dia que encontraria os alienígenas que ela afirmava existir há tanto tempo, e que a fazia ser motivo de piada por parte de seus colegas e até mesmo familiares. Era praticamente um sonho se realizando.

"Vocês já fizeram as pazes?" Kurt perguntou para Santana, com um sorrisinho um tanto quanto irônico, referindo-se ao incidente com Brittany dias atrás.

"As pessoas que às vezes a Britt confunde sonho com realidade." A morena explicou, e Brittany concordou.

"Até hoje eu não sei se o Lord Tubbington fuma mesmo, ou se eu sonhei com isso." Ela falou calmamente e sorriu para Santana. Kurt piscou confuso por alguns segundos, e depois olhou para Sugar que chacoalhou a cabeça em descrença com o que acabara de ouvir, mas assim que Sue Sylvester entrou na sala, o silêncio começou a reinar entre os estudantes.

"Bom, não temos tempo a perder então vamos começar logo com isso..." Mas de repente ela parou, e franziu a testa.

"Algum problema, treinadora?" Quinn perguntou, mas Sue fez sinal para ela se calar, e começou a andar lentamente em direção da porta, e assim que a abriu, uma Rachel Berry distraída caiu dentro do local, e rapidamente se levantou com um sorriso amarelo.

"O que você está fazendo aí, Berry?" Santana perguntou frustrada.

"Que vergonha, espionando pela porta como um menininho na puberdade." Kurt ironizou arrancando risinhos de seus colegas.

Mas a maior preocupação da diva naquele momento não eram as piadinhas infames que os garotos estavam fazendo, mas sim o olhar quase mortal da treinadora Sylvester em sua direção.

"Bom, eu... É... Treinadora Sylvester..." Mas para a surpresa de todos, e principalmente da menina em apuros, do rosto zangado de Sue nasceu um simpático sorriso.

"Tudo bem garota, eu vou te dar uma chance." Ela disse, ajudando a menina se levantar do chão. "Vamos ver o que você sabe fazer, e então quem sabe você não entra para o nosso clube." O sorriso de Rachel não podia ser maior diante das palavras da nova treinadora.

"Treinadora, a senhora não pode estar falando sério." Quinn argumentou, incrédula.

"Com certeza, olha, já é uma mancha na minha reputação fazer parte do mesmo clube que o porcelana e a nerd esquisita, sem ofensas." Santana começou, e olhou para os seus dois colegas em questão, que rolaram os olhos. "Mas fazer parte do mesmo clube que a anãzinha é suicídio social."

"Estaremos mais no fundo do poço que a Samara." Brittany completou.

"Rachel Berry, mostre-nos, o seu talento." Sue fechou a porta e sentou-se em uma carteira, com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

"Eu sei o que vocês são." Rachel começou. "Não exatamente o que vocês são, mas vocês querem salvar o mundo de alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é, então para fazer parte dessa equipe eu vou usar o meu maior talento que é a minha voz linda e treinada desde os três anos de idade para cantar uma música que tem tudo a ver com vocês, ou melhor com a gente." Ela sorriu, e depois de suspirar fundo, ela começou a cantar.

Esse meu jeito de viver  
>Ninguém nunca foi igual<br>A minha vida é fazer  
>O bem vencer o mal<p>

Pelo o mundo viajarei  
>Tentando encontar<br>Um Pokémon e com o seu poder  
>Tudo transformar<p>

Pokémon! (tenho que pegá-los)  
>Isso eu sei,<br>pegá-los eu tentarei!

Pokémon!  
>Juntos teremos que<br>O mundo defender!

Pokémon! (tenho que pegá-los)  
>Isso eu sei,<br>pegá-los eu tentarei  
>Vai ser grande a emoção<br>Pokémon!

Temos que pegar,

Temos que pegar!

Desafios vou encontrar  
>E os enfrentarei<br>Lutando pelo meu lugar, todo dia estarei!

Vem comigo vamos formar, sempre a melhor equipe  
>E sempre juntos vamos vencer, o sonho é poder<p>

Pokémon! (tenho que pegá-los)  
>Isso eu sei, pegá-los eu tentarei!<p>

Pokémon!  
>Juntos teremos que o mundo defender!<p>

Pokémon! (tenho que pegá-los)  
>Isso eu sei,<br>Pegá-los eu tentarei!  
>Vai ser grande a emoção!<p>

Pokémon!  
>Temos que pegar (2x)<p>

Pokémon!

Quando ela acabou de cantar encontrou um olhar misto de reprovação e vergonha alheia por parte dos estudantes.

"Eu não acredito que você cantou isso," Kurt comentou sacudindo a cabeça.

"Até eu sei que pokemons não existem." Brittany ironizou, mas os olhos castanhos da diva se voltaram para a treinadora que ainda sorria, o que fez seu coração se encher de esperança.

"Então treinadora, eu estou dentro?" Ela perguntou com grande confiança.

"Sim, você está dentro... DO LIXO! Quinn, Santana mostrem o caminho à ela!" As duas líderes se entreolharam e com um sorrisinho maquiavélico se levantaram de suas carteiras, e cada uma delas segurou a diva por um braço, arrastando-a para fora da sala.

"Não façam isso, por favor..." Ela ainda insistiu, pensando em sua roupa.

"Ordens superiores." Quinn respondeu com simplicidade, enquanto continuou arrastando a garota sem fazer muito esforço.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

As duas líderes, acompanhadas de sua treinadora jogaram a diva na lixeira que ficava em frente ao McKinley High

"Espero que agora você tenha aprendido a lição." Sue começou, enquanto a menina humilhada colocou a mão na frente do rosto. "Quando Sue Sylvester diz não, é não! E você NÃO foi e jamais será aceita no meu clube, entendeu?" A menina apenas sacudiu a cabeça, concordando. "E da próxima vez que eu pegar você tentando me espionar, ou espionar algum dos meus alunos a punição não será tão leve, você pode estar certa disso."

Ao dizer isso as três mulheres saíram, rindo da menina humilhada, que permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos, não se permitindo chorar. Com certeza o diretor Figgins ficaria sabendo daquele ato de Bullying que ela estava sofrendo de uma educadora. Era o fim dos tempos.

"Menina, eu posso te ajudar?" Quando Rachel olhou para o lado para ver quem estava falando com ela, viu um homem de cabelos encaracolados e desconhecido para ela. "Eu sou William Schuester, o novo professor de espanhol."

"Está tudo bem, eu só estava aqui fazendo um trabalho." A menina respondeu, envergonhada porque o novo professor iria ter sempre em mente essa imagem dela. A menina que ele encontrou no lixo.

"E que tipo de trabalho se faz no lixo?" Ele perguntou de braços cruzados.

"Arte moderna, coisa muito complicada e que a maioria das pessoas não entendem." Ela mentiu, mas o homem aproximou-se dela, e segurou em seu pulso esquerdo.

"Me deixe te ajudar, menina." Ele insistiu.

"Eu já disse que está tud..." Quando a menina olhou nos olhos do novo professor, eles estavam verde esmeralda, e ela calou-se diante daquilo, porque tudo o que ela estava pensando naquele momento desapareceu de sua mente.

"Agora você vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar, certo menina?" Ele disse no imperativo.

"Sim senhor, fazer tudo o que o senhor mandar." Ela respondeu de uma forma robótica. William sorriu, satisfeito.

"Ótimo." Ele disse. "Agora venha comigo." A garota imediatamente saiu do lixo, e seguiu o homem até atrás de uma grande árvore, onde ele segurou em seu pulso e os dois se tele transportaram.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Em um instante Rachel se viu em uma nave cheia de monstros, mas não sentiu medo, na verdade ele ficou imóvel ao lado de seu mestre.

"Rita, Lord Zedd, como prometido, aqui está a nossa Ranger." O professor falou, para os dois monstros que estavam sentados em uma espécie de trono. "Ela foi praticamente um presente de Kelayla para nós." William Schuester, ou melhor, Leozydo havia visto toda a cena das duas meninas jogando Rachel no lixo de forma vexatória, e nada poderia ter sido melhor. A arrogância de Kelayla havia criado o inimigo perfeito. " Eu tenho certeza que a nossa garotinha com os poderes do cristal zordoniano vai fazer um estrago."

"Dê a ela a moeda e o morfador." Lord Zedd ordenou ao zordoniano, que em um minuto foi buscar o cristal, a moeda e o morfador que estavam em poder dos Repulsas. Nela havia um dragão.

Assim que ele colocou os objetos na mão de Rachel, ela olhou fixamente em direção nos olhos dele.

"Você sabe o que fazer, garota?" Ele perguntou, e ela apenas concordou movimentando a cabeça, e assim encaixou a moeda no morfador, tomou alguns passos de distância de Leozydo e os outros monstros.

"DRAGON ZORD!" Ela esbravejou, e uma enorme luz verde invadiu a nave, e levou quase um minuto para se dissipar totalmente. Quando os monstros puseram seus olhos em cima da menina outra vez, eles viram apenas uma guerreira vestido totalmente de verde, com apenas um escudo dourado na região de seu peito e ombros, e um capacete com um dragão desenhado nele.

"Ótimo!" Leozydo comemorou, e aproximou-se novamente de Rachel. "Agora você tem uma missão a cumprir, você tem que matar Kelayla e os outros Rangers, entendeu?"

"Sim senhor, matar Kelayla e os outros Rangers." Ela repetiu daquela mesma forma robótica. "Eu vou me vingar."

Os monstros comemoraram muito mais pelas últimas palavras, porque alguma maldade já havia sido plantada no coração da menina.

"Nos aguarde Kelayla e seus Rangers, eu vou tomar de volta o meu cristal." Leozydo murmurou e começou a sorrir. Agora Kelayla estava encrencada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e por favor deixem reviews.<em>**

_**Quero agradecer a ideia do leitor JMMcKnight pela sugestão do Leozydo ser o Sr. Schue. Muito legal.**_

**_Prometo que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto para sair._**

**_Mais uma vez obrigado e até a próxima._**


	7. Pirâmide invertida

**_*Atualização até que rápida dessa vez haha_**  
><strong><em>*Espero que gostem do novo capítulo.<em>**

* * *

><p>Quando a 'nova Rachel' pisou no McKinley High ela atraiu os olhares de todos os alunos. Tudo nela estava renovado, seu penteado, suas roupas, seu jeito de andar e claro, sua autoconfiança.<p>

Após uma injeção de ânimo e a força de cinco homens por Leozydo no dia anterior em sua nova 'casa' a base dos Repulsas na Lua, ela agora estava pronta para a sua nova missão, e honestamente ela mal podia esperar para colocar as mãos naqueles que a humilharam, porque a vingança dos rejeitados estava próxima e eles iriam sentir na pele a fúria do Ranger Verde.

Ela andava pelo corredor, aonde por, olha que coincidência, cruzou com a trindade profana, seus maiores tormentos. As três vinham em sua pose de nariz empinada como o de costume, fazendo com que todos desviassem de seu caminho, mas não Rachel, que fez questão de passar com grande animosidade entre Quinn e Santana, provocando um esbarrão considerável, e continuar andando normalmente.

"Ei ei ei, anãzinha, eu acho que você está esquecendo de dizer alguma coisa." A voz de Santana a fez parar, e olhar para trás, de um jeito bastante desafiador. Postura ereta, cabeça erguida e mãos na cintura.

"Eu ouvi alguma coisa?" Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Então mãos de homem, não é porque sua avó pediu as roupas dela de volta, e você resolveu mudar aquele cabelinho de Lolita desesperada na puberdade que você chegou ao nosso nível." A loira líder das meninas disse, arrancando uma risada de Rachel.

"Pois bem Quinn Fabray, eu tenho novidades para você e suas vira-latas, hoje é o dia da pirâmide invertida!" Rachel falou, com um sorriso maquiavélico.

"É mesmo?" Brittany perguntou animada. "Então eles vão comemorar lá no Louvre? Eles têm uma pirâmide invertida lá, eu vi no filme Código da Vinci." houve alguns segundos de silêncio, e até que Quinn voltasse a sua em Rachel Berry.

"Hoje a base é o topo." Rachel falou, então Quinn olhou para Santana e Brittany e as três deram risadinhas, pois já sabiam o que estava para acontecer.

"Olha Rachel, eu realmente não queria fazer isso, mas você tem que entender que não existe essa coisa de pirâmide invertida aqui no McKinley, e eu como a rainha do topo vou ter que mostrar isso para você." Quinn falou, aproximando-se lentamente da outra, que não se moveu nem um milímetro. "Por favor, só não chore como uma menininha de 5 anos." Ao dizer isso Quinn deu um forte empurrão em Rachel, mas a morena continuou imóvel, para o espanto das outras meninas.

"Isso é tudo?" Rachel ironizou, e Quinn a empurrou mais uma vez. A reação foi a mesma, e mais outra, e mais outra e a garota continuou imóvel com aquele sorriso debochado nos lábios. "Ah, quer saber de uma coisa abelha rainha? Cansei de brincar assim, agora é a minha vez!" Ao dizer isso Rachel empurrou a outra usando apenas a sua mão esquerda. A força foi tanta, que Quinn caiu sentada no chão, e os olhares surpresos das três garotas caíram sobre ela. " E olha que esse nem é a minha mão mais habilidosa."

"Que merda é essa?" Santana perguntou para Rachel, que deu os ombros.

"Feliz dia da pirâmide invertida para vocês meninas." Rachel disse e mandou um beijinho para elas. "Sweet Berry Kisses nos coraçõezinhos de vocês." Ela saiu dando risadinhas esnobes, enquanto Brittany e Santana ajudaram Quinn a se levantar.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu, nós precisamos descobrir o que é." Quinn falou com determinação.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Kurt e Sugar saíam da biblioteca animados, com livros sobre ufologia e história da Broadway em mãos, quando foram atingidos no rosto pelo o que poderia ser classificado como um mini iceberg.

"Feliz dia da pirâmide invertida!" Rachel falou com animação, com dois copos de slushie vazios nas mãos. "É ótimo comemorar esse dia com a Berry, blueberry para você Kurt, e strawberry para você, Sugar." Rachel diante das caras rosa e azul de Sugar e Kurt respectivamente.

"Mas que droga, Rachel!" O garoto esbravejou.

"Por que você fez isso com a gente?" Sugar perguntou quase a beira de lágrimas.

"Feliz dia da pirâmide invertida, vocês não ouviram?" Rachel falou com um sorriso quase infantil. Ela honestamente estava parecendo uma sociopata.

"Pirâmide invertida?" Os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

"É, hoje é o dia dos rejeitados serem o topo da pirâmide, e os populares serem a base." Ela explicou calmamente, e Kurt e Sugar se entreolharam.

"Então acho que você jogou slushies nas pessoas erradas, nós somos da base da pirâmide social dessa escola desde sempre." Kurt explicou.

"Nós recebemos quase todos os dias." Sugar completou.

"Ah, é? Não foi o que me pareceu ontem quando vocês riram de mim quando a treinadora Sylvester mandou a abelha rainha e a siliconada me jogarem na lixeira." Rachel falou com certo rancor. Kurt e Sugar suspiraram. " E vocês sabem, a toda ação existe uma reação oposta equivalente, não é nerd!Sugar?"

"Sim, terceira Lei de Newton." A adolescente confirmou.

"Então, essa é a minha reação a ação de vocês ontem, gostaram?" Rachel disse. "Nos vemos por aí." Rachel saiu deixando os dois estáticos.

"Essa garota é louca, antes eu desconfiava, mas agora eu tenho certeza." Kurt falou e Sugar concordou com ele, e quando eles estavam indo até o banheiro para se limparem cruzaram com suas outras três companheiras de equipe.

"Quem fez isso com vocês?" Quinn perguntou chateada.

"Rachel Berry e seu maldito dia da pirâmide invertida." Kurt respondeu impaciente.

"Estranho que ela escolheu o azul para o Kurt e rosa para a Sugar, como suas cores de Rangers." Brittany comentou.

"É verdade, como eu não pensei nisso antes?" Sugar falou, e então eles se entreolharam assustados. Não era possível Rachel saber sobre o segredo deles.

"Eu acho que isso foi uma coincidência." Santana comentou, cruzando os braços. "Mas eu sugiro usarmos nossos poderes Ranger para mostrar para aquela perdedora quem é que manda nessa escola."

"Eu concordo com a Santana." Brittany falou quase que instantaneamente.

"Quer saber? Eu também concordo." Kurt falou.

"Eu não tenho muita certeza..." Sugar falou e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Não acho que a treinadora Sylvester vai aprovar essa idéia."

"Sugar, você está bem? Você levou um slushie de Rachel Pária Berry, se você não tirar satisfações com ela isso vai começar a acontecer todos os dias, e então se ela é a abaixo da base da pirâmide, você vai ser a base do que fica abaixo da base, você entendeu?" Santana explicou, e Sugar levantou uma sobrancelha, um tanto confusa. "Além do mais a treinadora Sylvester nem precisa ficar sabendo de nada."

"Isso é triste." Brittany comentou.

"O que Santana quis dizer é que se não dermos um jeito nessa garota metida a justiceira dos excluídos logo, todos perderão o respeito por nós." Quinn simplificou.

"Mas eu e Kurt nem somos respeitados." Sugar os lembrou.

"Existem três tipos de pessoas nessa escola: populares, perdedores e Rachel Berry, você quer inventar o quarto que vai estar abaixo do último?" Santana a questionou.

"Não." Sugar respondeu séria.

"Então, agora você concorda com o plano?" Sugar sorriu e assentiu em silêncio.

"Se todos os meus companheiros concordam, vamos em frente." Quinn falou com as mãos na cintura.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Rachel estava saindo da escola normalmente, como fazia todos os dias. Os cinco adolescentes da equipe Power Rangers estavam escondidos atrás do muro da escola, esperando a aproximação da morena.

Assim que Rachel se aproximou, os cinco saíram de trás do muro, para surpreendê-la.

"Olá anãzinha." Quinn falou com o seu típico sorriso debochado, enquanto seus colegas praticamente cercaram Rachel, que ficou olhando fixamente para Quinn. "Eu acho que hoje você passou um pouco dos limites, e nós resolvemos que está na hora de te por no seu lugar."

"E por 'te por no seu lugar' nós queremos dizer te jogar de novo naquela lixeira depois que nós te dermos uma surra." Santana explicou. Rachel revirou os olhos e deu uma risadinha.

"Isso pode ser interessante." Ela respondeu, sem nenhum medo. "Quem vai ser o primeiro a tentar me por no meu lugar?" Ela perguntou.

"Antes disso, temos uma coisinha para te mostrar." Sugar falou.

"É, segura o queixo

* * *

><p>para ele não cair." Kurt completou, quando os cinco adolescentes pegaram seus morfadores e o usaram pela primeira vez.<p>

"Mastodonte!" Santana foi a primeiro.

"Pterodátilo!" Foi a vez de Sugar.

"Triceratops!" Kurt.

"Tigre dente-de-sabre!" Brittany.

"Tiranossauro!" Quinn, e então em um misto de cores, Rachel via agora cinco guerreiros ninjas, nas cores preto, rosa, azul, amarelo e vermelho, mas ela não se assustou, na verdade sua expressão continuou a mesma de antes.

"Então é isso o que vocês faziam com a treinadora Sylvester? Um clubinho de Halloween, e eu jurava que o Kurt vestiria a roupa cor-de-rosa." Rachel ironizou.

"Você não faz idéia do poder que temos, anãzinha!" Quinn falou.

"É mesmo? Pois eu também tenho o meu segredinho, e é claro que será uma surpresinha para vocês." Rachel disse quando pegou seu morfador.

"Dragon Zord!" E agora ela também estava vestida como ninja, só que na cor verde.

"Mas o que é isso?" Quinn perguntou incrédula.

"Então, vocês estão esperando o quê?" Rachel os desafiou.

* * *

><p><strong><em>* Nos próximos capítulos mais ação,eu prometo haha.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Reviews, por favor.<em>**


End file.
